In general, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium that allow, for example, a plurality of objects used as elements for constructing an application program or multimedia contents and other data utilized in an application program to be acquired and linked to each other in order to build or construct the application program or the multimedia contents and the other data even if these objects are distributed among information, build sites.
In the field of object-oriented technology, component-software technology has come to draw increasingly attention in recent years. The component-software technology is a technique or a technology of building or constructing an application program or multimedia contents and other data used in an application program by linking a plurality of components.
By the way, a plurality of objects used as elements for constructing an application program built by using the component-software technology are presented in a form that allows a class for composing the application program to statically link reference relations of the objects.
In addition, a plurality of objects used as elements for constructing multimedia contents and information such as document data utilized by an application program are stored in a file to be presented to the user. In the file, the objects are serialized, so to speak, into a series of bytes.
Thus, if the objects are scattered throughout a network for example, it is difficult to collect only necessary objects, then to link them dynamically, that is, to construct reference relations among them, and finally to build an application program or multimedia contents or the like whenever necessary.